


Cereals and Butterflies

by hqcore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Mutual Pining, cereal at 4 am, tsukki is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqcore/pseuds/hqcore
Summary: The male leaned closer to his ear. “Can you eat some cereal with me?” he asked in a hushed tone as he looked around to make sure he didn’t wake up anyone. Tsukishima only pulled away to grab his phone from his bag. The light from his phone blinding him a bit, he squints and checks the time.“It’s 4 am.”“But Tsukki-““4 am, Yamaguchi.”“Please?”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Cereals and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic ? i hope you like it !

It was another one of those training camps they had to attend. At this point, Tsukishima has already gotten used to it. Spending the whole three days with the members as they share the same room, eat at the same table and breathe the same air; Tsukishima has gotten used to it. It wasn’t easy at first, from the ruckus Hinata and Kageyama makes just from deciding who’s going to shower first. It amazes him how their braincells could even handle to make such useless arguments, he decided to just ignore the two and wait for the camp to be over. He didn’t think camp was useless though despite the trouble he had to go through just from watching them bicker, his skills have actually improved. Little by little, he could also see the improvement in the other members and how everyone is making sure that by the end of this period they are different. Would it be weird to feel that he was a little proud of being part of this team?

“Psst.”

What was that noise? He focuses on his peripheral vision to see whatever it was. It’s one of those days where he couldn’t sleep despite all the work they’ve done during the day; his eyes just wouldn’t shut close. He usually spends this time reflecting on himself, on the team as cheesy as it may sound, he’s really into the whole self-awareness thing ever since their competition with Shiratorizawa. He wouldn’t dare admit it to anyone though. He may have realized that this just isn’t some club with a little regret to his past actions, how his teammates saw the team as something special to them. It’s special to Tsukishima Kei too.

“Psst.”

_Goddamit._ Tsukishima finally pushes his blanket off before sitting up to look over his shoulder. What greeted him was a freckled-face and wild eyes. Yamaguchi was looking a little queasy, was something up? He gave him a look and the other only returned a sigh.

The male leaned closer to his ear. “Can you eat some cereal with me?” he asked in a hushed tone as he looked around to make sure he didn’t wake up anyone. Tsukishima only pulled away to grab his phone from his bag. The light from his phone blinding him a bit, he squints and checks the time.

“It’s 4 am.”

“But Tsukki-“

“4 am, Yamaguchi.”

“Please?”

Yamaguchi really has this weird side to him and him asking to eat cereal with him at 4 am is only confirming such statement. He stared at him for a little more before replying, wondering how he could be feeling the need to eat at this time? Hasn’t he eaten properly last night? Why in the world is he craving cereal at this ungodly hour? Why does it have to be me? He was looking for the answer on his face and only found himself staring for a second too long.

“Go eat alone.” Tsukishima finally speaks in a grumble, pulling his blanket over his head to lay back down. “But Tsukki…” he hears him plead, he also feels his fingers digging in his shoulders as the other shook him slowly. He hates being called Tsukki, hates the ring to it as if it was meant to be endearing. He hates the way it rolls of his tongue. He can’t even say it without saying his name fully. It maybe just a weird pet peeve of him but he hates it. What he hates more is Yamaguchi begging him to do something as he’s usually the type to just follow whatever he says. Once he’s made up his mind, he doesn’t take no as answer.

Tsukishima groans, kicks the blanket off him in frustration and stands up to grab Yamaguchi’s arm. He drags him out of the room as the other panics over how he was being too noisy for the others. He only shoots him a _‘you-wanted-this’_ glare as they exit to the hallway. Tsukishima finally lets go of him, his arms now placed on his sides as he looks down on him as he was waiting for an explanation.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki.” He starts off as he usually does. “I just wanted to eat some cereal with you.” He says as he looks up to meet his eyes. He’s looking at him like that again as if he’s done some crime and it’s the end of the world. It baffles him how Yamaguchi can just look at him like that when he’s done nothing wrong. Tsukishima lets out a breath.

“Let’s go, I’m not even sure if there’s some milk left.” He gives in as usual, the shorter male beaming up from his response as they both made their way to the small kitchen. It was always like this. Things were the same for the both of them, Tsukishima can’t say no to Yamaguchi as well. Was it because he felt bad that Yamaguchi always follows him around and do everything he says? That’s what other people probably think but their friendship is deeper than that. He hates how others see Yamaguchi as and hates himself for not doing anything about it. It’s not like he can just ask him to stay away from him. He wouldn’t even if he could. More than anyone, he liked his company.

Tsukishima settled down on one of the wooden chairs situated in the middle of the room as the other went to prepare the cereal. He props his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the ball of his palm. “You could’ve waked up Hinata instead. You guys are getting close, aren’t you?” He asks which caused Yamaguchi to pause for a bit. He has noticed the relationship between the two developing as the time passed as well. As he isn’t usually the type to hang out after school, he’d find the two of them hanging out instead. He wasn’t complaining though, it was nice to see Yamaguchi like that. He may have wondered how he would be like if he hadn’t met him. Someone would’ve properly treated him better as a friend, Hinata definitely would.

“You know him, he’d be too noisy.” He speaks with a low chuckle, pouring milk over the bowls and placing them on the table. “...then I won’t be able to get to eat my cereal.” he adds with a grin, shoving a spoon in his bowl as he took a spoonful into his mouth. He hummed as he munched on it, the look of satisfaction visibly plastered on his face.

“I’m going to get you for this.” Tsukishima mumbles before taking in a spoonful himself. The cereal was really good and for some reason it tastes better eating it at this time. Eating cereal at 4 am should definitely be a thing. He thinks. Yamaguchi is a genius. He keeps his thoughts to himself as he continued to eat. Sounds of munching and crunching was the only thing that filled the room for a few minutes, not one soul decided to utter a word.

Their friendship already has passed the level where they know what the other is thinking about with just mere gestures and even with the silence between them, they understood each other. Tsukishima Kei never really thought he’d end up having this kind of friendship with some timid kid he helped when they were young. The young Tsukishima wouldn’t have believed him either but they do and he’s thankful. He’s bad at showing it but he’s thankful. For all the times Yamaguchi has stayed by his side even in silence, his very existence comforted him. What they have is something irreplaceable and they both know that. Tsukishima knows it more, treasures it more. To him it is something unexchangeable, something given to him as a blessing. Yes, he thinks Yamaguchi is a blessing. A blessing he holds onto for years now, with no plans of letting go. He wouldn’t dare admit this.

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” Yamaguchi speaks and he is once again pulling him from his thoughts, Tsukishima feels that he may have gone too deep in his thoughts this time. He finally realizes what the other has said, surprise and confusion shown on his face. “We were together the whole day.” He responds calmly, narrowing his gaze to the other.

Tsukishima is nowhere near calm but he has mastered the art of staying calm in situations like these, probably because he’s spent too much time with Yamaguchi and he’s learned how to mask his emotions. What kind of emotions, you ask? He doesn’t know. Just emotions.

“I wanted to spend time alone with you.” Yamaguchi returns as he’s finished his bowl, looking completely unaffected after just dropping those words. He finally turns to him, a little startled, giddy and eager? Just some stupid emotions. Since when did Yamaguchi get this bold? He can’t even be that bold.

“Dumbass. Aren’t we always together even as kids?” he mutters with a scoff, leaning on his seat as he tries his best to keep calm. How is he just unaffected? He wanted to scream and ask what are these feelings he’s feeling. His logical mind isn’t able to keep up and produce a conclusion from these.

“Ah, Tsukki. Can’t you see I’m just using this as a reason to be with you?” he speaks once again and this time with a hearty laugh, he could hear him shifting in his seat and Tsukishima doesn’t know how to respond. For the first time in a while, there is no plausible conclusion for this. No solution either. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. Why exactly does he need a reason to be with me? He thinks and he thinks. Why was he speaking in such a vague language? Why was he acting like this? Why is he also acting like this when he could deal with this normally? He knows. He knows deep inside that if this was some other person, he would’ve dealt with it but why can’t he? What’s stopping him from doing so? Question after question, he hated the way he dealt with things, needing rational explanations and logical answers. He can’t accept things just the way they are but trying to find an explanation is just as frustrating. Just exactly what is Yamaguchi trying to say?

“Tsukki, you’re thinking too much again.” Yamaguchi speaks, taking him away from his thoughts as he always does. “I like you, Tsukki. I like you.” He exhales, repeating the words as if it isn’t already echoing in his head once it left his mouth.

“What?” he asks maybe he just heard wrong. “I like you, Tsukishima Kei.” he utters those words, once again shaking his world. Yamaguchi likes him and this feeling, at the pit of his stomach, he’s suddenly restless. Why is that? Maybe he put something in the cereal? He would never. He’s starting to make stupid assumptions when it was simple as that; Tsukishima Kei likes him too.

“Sorry, Tsukki-“

“I like you too.” He quickly speaks, not wanting the other to take it back or to feel sorry for what he just said. He knows he’d regret it. He stared into those deep wild eyes of his, wondering that maybe he only hated being called Tsukki if it’s not Yamaguchi calling him. He’s decided from the start that he’d only answers to him. Perhaps he’s also known from the start that he did like him but he just didn’t know what to do with those feelings. It’s as if a knot is released from the pit of his stomach and replaced with, what did they usually call those? Oh, butterflies. It’s weird how yesterday he would snicker over that saying as he usually does, saying that it’s stupid to even know how butterflies would feel inside one’s stomach but now he understands. It’s like a kaleidoscope of butterflies, filling you, it’s weird but It makes you feel nice as if it’s something you’d always wanted to let out. It’s comforting.

Tsukishima meets his eyes once again. “I like you too, Yamaguchi.” He wanted to apologize for being so bad at expressing his own feelings, wanted to speak out even more, wanted to assure him in his own way, wanted so much more. No one could see this coming but Tsukishima Kei’s finally started wanting more. He repeats but this time with more conviction and a warm smile, as if saying that all this time it has always been you.

Yamaguchi seems like he couldn’t believe what he was saying, making him chuckle. “Cereal at 4 am, huh. You’re pretty smooth.” He jokes with a laugh as he finished his bowl. He was glad he gave in to him, spending 4 am with cereals and butterflies wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
